Embodiments relate generally to floating point operations.
Modern processors include various circuitry for performing operations on data. This circuitry may include a Floating Point Unit (FPU), which may include functionality to carry out operations on floating point numbers. For example, floating point operations may include addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, and square root. Such floating point operations may be heavily used in certain applications such as graphics, games, science, and engineering applications.